What Ezra Found
by bettertoflee
Summary: Ezra stumbles across a few things in his apartment... Takes place after 7x01. One shot Tumblr request. Complete.


It starts a few nights after Hanna turns up from being tortured by A. D. when Ezra pulls open one of his bottom drawers.

He has a meeting in the morning and he's looking for a red tie he hasn't worn in years. As a last ditch effort, he pulls open the bottom drawer of his dresser where he keeps his wool socks. He's confused at first when neither the tie nor socks stare back at him.

When the initial confusion wears off, he begins to recognize a certain lacy red garment. After a little more digging, he realizes that the drawer is full of bras and underwear, some more delicate than others, but all _very_ recognizable. Forgetting entirely about the tie, he pulls open the drawer beside it where he usually keeps his old t-shirts. There are about four pairs of pants folded neatly inside.

As he pushes the drawer back into place and rises to full height, he hears the shower shut off down the hall. Out of curiosity he creeps over to the closet and pulls the door open in a hurry. Sure enough, there beside his nice shirts, sweaters, and vests are a few nice dresses and tops. Below them is a pile of shoes that he swears weren't there last time he checked.

He can hear Aria's feet making their way down the hall and just before she reaches the entrance to his bedroom, he eases the closet door closed, trying his hardest to keep the grin off his face…even though he can't do anything about the heat in his cheeks.

She pushes open the door, wearing nothing but a pair of silk underwear and one of his old shirts. He wonders briefly where the rest of his shirts have been relocated. She has her head tilted to the side as she shakes the excess water out of her hair with her towel. Ezra stands off to the side, watching her as she walks toward his bed like she owns the place.

They still haven't talked about what they are, but they've done a lot that doesn't involve talking…and in a way, that's said more than enough about where they stand.

She finally notices that he's just hovering off to the side of the room, and when she sits on the edge of the bed, she looks up to him with a smile and asks if everything's all right.

His breath catches as he goes to answer, because he's looking at the way her legs are crossed on his bed, his shirt hitting her mid thigh… He's thinking about the fact that he'll get to fall asleep again with her safely secured in his arms, and he's reminded of the way she used to spend the weekend at his apartment when she was still in high school. For a split second he lets himself think of what that could look like now that they're two consenting adults; of the fact that it could be more than just a weekend or a few nights here and there. He thinks of her scattered belongings and the bottle of expensive shampoo he knows is sitting in his shower right now. He hasn't thought much of his own future recently, but that's quickly starting to change.

She's still waiting for an answer, but instead of saying anything, Ezra walks over and takes the towel from her hands. All thoughts of his outfit for tomorrow are cast aside as he drops the wet cloth to the ground and eases over her body, forcing her to scoot back into the center of the bed. She's matching the hungry look in his eye and just before she's able to get a word out, he leans forward, closing the distance between them and captures her lips. They're matching par for par as their tongues graze over each other's teeth. Aria's breath catches and a soft moan escapes as he nips at her bottom lip, pulling it toward him until she's forced to dive her hands into his hair.

He follows suit and rakes his hands over her wet hair, gathering it at the back of her neck. A moment later, he moves one hand to rest at the small of her back and eases her down until she's lying beneath him. He moves to straddle her and pushes both his hands under his shirt. Her skin is still warm from the heat of the shower. Gently, he trails both his index fingers along the hem of her underwear.

The lights are bright and he has no trouble seeing the look reflected in her eyes. He has no plans to call out the fact that she's slowly moving in, just like she did the first time they were together.

* * *

 **A/N: This was just a quick one-shot per a request on Tumblr. It's super short, but sort of fun.**


End file.
